ISB-02 Cyclonus
Background With the advent of the Cyclone, as well as standard infantry forces still being an effective resource against the Regent, the REF was in need of an infantry support unit. A unit that was quick with heavier armour than a cyclone. A unit that wasn't restricted to more open battlefields which could be equally at home in the tight confines of urban areas or forests. Thus taking a page out of the past engineers looked to units like the LIB Recon and ASC Battloid designs. The Cyclonus, named for it's resemblance to a cyclone in battloid mode, was born. It gave the mobiltity that was needed to keep up with cyclones as well teh armour and firepower to support conventional infantry. It performed very admirably once deployed against the Regent. Type - ISB-02-Mk.I Cyclonus Class - Infantry Support Battloid. Crew - One. MDC by Location: Main Thrusters (2; back) - 130 each Sensor Head - 100 Upper Arms (2) - 90 each Forearms (2, with shields)- 150 each Legs (2) - 200 each Beam Cannon - 120 Missile launchers (2, chest) - 100 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment - 150 Main Body - 350 AR - 15 Armour - stops up to and including hte equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed: Flight - 400kph, can also hover in place up 1000m Space - Mach 2 Running - 120kph Leaping - 10m high or across unassisted, With thruster assistance, the Golem can leap 45m up or across. Underwater - 30kph walking on sea floor or swimming, 100kph propelled by thrusters. Maximum Depth: 1.6 km Range - 1000km in space Statistical Data Height - 17 feet (5.1 m). Length/Depth - 10 feet, 6 inches (3.2 m). Width - 9 feet (2.7 m). Weight - 7 tons (dry). Physical Strength - Robotic Strength of 35, lift 17.5 tons, carry 8.75 Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System: Two 1,190cc High-Output Protoculture Fired Rotary Engines. Weapon Systems EU-9 Pulse Particle Beam Cannon Purpose - Anti-Mecha/Anti-Armor. Range - 1200m Mega-Damage - 2dd4x10+20 per burst Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Effectively unlimited. Bonuses - +2 strike MM-20 Micro Missile Delivery System Purpose - Anti-Personnel and Anti-Aircraft. Range - 10km Mega-Damage - 2d6x10 Rate of Fire: one at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, 5, 10 or 20 equal to pilots attacks Payload: 20 micro missiles Bonuses - +2 strike VMWS-90 Plasma Blade Purpose - Close Combat, Anti-Armor. Range - melee Mega-Damage: 3D6 plus punch damage, armour piercing Rate of Fire - not applicable Payload: 20 melees of constant use Bonus: +2 to parry Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +1 attack at level 4 and 12 +1 autododge at Level 3, 7, 11 +15% piloting rolls Punch - 3d6 Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 1d6+3 Restrained Punch - 6d6sd Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG The Masters Saga Sourcebook